


Snow day

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: She just wants to feel the snow on her cheeks and the wind in her hair,  He just wants to see the snow on her cheeks and the wind in her hair.





	Snow day

“No. Absolutely not, Elizabeth. Don’t you dare.” Alice Cooper narrowed her eyes dangerously at her beautiful youngest daughter. 

Betty grinned, her scarf snug around her neck and her hair falling in loose honey blonde waves around her face, keeping her ears warm from the bitter cold. She was going to do it, there was not a thing in this world that was going to stop her from doing this.

“Elizabeth.. I’m warning you.. last time..” Alice hissed, her eyes frantically alternating from Betty’s extended legs to the snow covered ground. 

Betty backed away slowly, her eyes never leaving her mothers, the most mischievous glint shining through the emerald green. 

And then she did it. 

Betty cooper dropped down into the pile of snow right in front of Pops Diner, right in front of the residents of riverdale enjoying their breakfast and right in front of her slack jawed mother. She spread her arms out, Snow seeping through the knitted material of her gloves, her boots digging into the soft fluffy material. Betty could feel the ice cold flakes falling on her rosy cheeks, it was cold and wet but.... it felt so damn good. 

“Betty! I... I don’t even.. would you just..” Alice stuttered, Betty could only grin at the scarlet blush that flooded her mothers cheeks. 

“Come on Mom. Live a little.” She kicked up snow with the top of her boot, giggling when Alice narrowly dodged the “annoying clump of white torture” 

“Betty...” Alice started 

“What do we have here?” 

Betty’s eyes squeezed shut, she knew that voice, knew who came with that voice.

“Fp. You’re witnessing my insane daughters attempt at gaining frost bite.” Alice spoke from above her. Betty’s eyes stayed closed.

“Hi Fp.” She waved aimlessly, smiling slightly at the deep timber of his chuckle. 

“Well good morning Betty. Enjoying your snow day?” 

Betty’s eyes slowly opened, she was never one to be rude and answering a question without looking the person you were speaking to in the eye was the very definition of uncouth. Her eyes landed on a familiar shade of rainstorm blue before she quickly shifted her attention to the bearded man in front of her. 

“Just enjoying the snow fall is all!” She smiled weakly. 

It had been three weeks since Fps “retirement party” three weeks since Jughead and Betty’s painful breakup and three weeks since she had seen the beanie wearing boy. There was no way he was going to ruin her snow time.

Fps laugh drew her attention back to the older man   
“I can see that. All Jughead here wanted was some damn pancakes. I don’t think he’s caught the snow bug quite yet.” 

An irritated scoff came from her right when suddenly she felt someone drop down beside her, the brush of his denim jacket against her winter coat made her neck burn.   
“I love the snow. See, I’m part of the snow. I’m one with the snow.” Jughead defended himself as both Fp and Alice shook their heads. 

“Care to join me for a coffee Fp ? I think these two have officially lost their minds and lord knows it might be catching.” Alice stared down at the two teenage kids laying flat on the ground in front of the Diner she had grown up in, her amusement thinly masked by her pursed lips. 

“I’ll take you up on that.” Fp gently nudged her towards the glass doors leaving both Betty and jughead alone and covered in snow. 

It was silent for a few moments before Jughead broke the quiet.

“Soo.. any reason you’re lying here, probably catching a cold. Not that there’s anything wrong with it’! I just figured maybe you should be wearing thicker socks, I know how cold your feet get and all that, and you’re not even wearing a hat! You can take my beanie! Here you can..” Jughead reaches up to remove the great crown hat from his head but Betty reached out quickly gripping his wrist. She knew Jughead and she knew he rambled when he was nervous. 

“I’m fine Jughead. I’m just... reflecting.. this winter has been...” betty trailed off.

Jughead let his arm fall to his side   
“Awful.” He added.

“Yeah awful.” She agreed. 

Even though the snow was making their backsides completely numb, and she could hear the muted whispers of the people walking into the Diner, Betty felt more relaxed then she had in weeks. Perhaps it had something to do with the quiet snowflakes falling onto the handsome boy beside her or maybe it was just Jughead jones presence and the effect this moody damaged beautiful boy had on her soul and when he whispered, his voice shaky yet so perfectly solid

“I miss you betts” 

She knew it was the ladder. So she closed her eyes again and wrapped her gloved hand around his.

“I miss you too Juggie.” 

Things weren’t okay, they wouldn’t be, not for a while but right here, In front of the Diner where he had kissed her palms and held her close, the snow covering her jeans, she was happy. 

And five minutes later when archie came barreling through the snow and landing directly on top of both Jughead and herself, declaring a snowball fight of eoic proportions 

She figured, happy? Well that was just fine.


End file.
